A Love Out Of Bounds
by lionesspotter
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is a quite unusual thing. Skipping grades like nothing was the matter. She expected just graduating a year early so she could finally get out of the castle that only sees her as the youngest Potter. What she didn't expect was having only one Potions partner the whole year. And this one being Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Harry Potter story. I have been in love with Nextgen for years now, and after trying my hand in RPeing I thought I could maybe write something. This will be multichaptered and usually longer. This first chapter will be the only small one.**

She bit her lip as she moved from foot to foot by the Potions door, more specifically the seventh year class time. Now it could be perfectly reasonable that the fifth year was delivering a message to Professor Slughorn from anoter teacher, but it was just one of the many changes her schedule suffered this year. She was now taking Potions, DADA, Charms and transfiguration with the seventh years, Herbology, Astronomy and Alchemy with sixth year, all thanks to the brilliant professor Slughorn who decided she was too smart to hang out with fifth years during classes, classes she enjoyed since she didn't have to work.

Lily Potter was officially a fifth year, but the Gryffindor only shared a dorm with the people her own age, for she was more advanced than any other student this school had ever seen. She was definetly this generation's Hermione Granger, minus the hair, and well the habit of studying. It's not like the seeker didn't study, more like she got subjects quite quickly, once she read an information it was impossible for her to forget.

Knocking on the door lightly she heard Slughorn merry voice yelling "Come in my dear" Drawings the class attention to the petite redhead as she entered the room

"Oh, yes Miss Potter, what a joy it is to have you with us! Students, I'd like to introduce to you our new student this year, Miss Lily Potter. She has skipped two grades! Isn't that wonderful, oh I told her to skip last year when she took her O.W.L.S, one year early I might add. But she refused; What a silly decision, at least she has changed her mind at list, pray tell me Lily, what changed your mind?" All eyes were on the her as she tried to come up with something better than: James didn't believe it. No one believed it, her Aunt Hermione stormed into McGonagall's office for an explanation. Which was basically: Lily Luna Potter was unlike other girls her year.

"Well sir, I thought it would be better since other teachers offered the same thing" At her lie, that was slightly true, gasps ran on the classroom that consisted of all houses.

"Oh yes, aren't you the most brilliant thing! Well, now, no need to be shy, now let's see where can I put you…" The old professor said walking around the classroom. Lily took a second to analyze her surroundings. Rose was smiling softly at her from the Ravenclaw table, Albus was trying to stifle a laugh from where he sat with his idiotic Gryffindor buddies, Lucy and Roxanne gave her a thumb up from the Hufflepuff one. "Oh yes, well the vacant seat right here, poor thing that Madeline Zabini couldn't show up today, well this shall be your seat for the rest of the year, I will arrange another partner for Miss Zabini, I'm sure two of my brightest students will be great together"Zabini.. That couldn't possibly mean… "Oh yes, Miss Potter please sit by Mr Malfoy, I'm sure the two of you will be great together"

Lily turned her face slowly and to look at the boy who was looking equally as petrified as her. Of all the people she could be stuck with, why him? Why Malfoy?

* * *

**Now, I have four ideas and I would love if you guys gave me your feedback**

**1-They dated in secret last year and it didn't end well**

**2- She confessed her love for him and he mocked her**

**3-They used to be friends but he said he was just toying with her**

**4-They fight a lot.**

**Well, review, follow, favorite! **

**Lioness Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise that I will update more. I just need cookies. Get me cookies and I will**

**Thank you for the feedback. It was wonderful to talk to you guys! I hope i get to chat more with all of you!**

**This chapter will hint at some places what happened between them, but no definite answer yet**

* * *

Lily looked at Scorpius who seemed equally as shocked as her by their paring. She felt a hand on her back guiding her to her seat, who was probably Slughorn who hadn't noticed the obvious tesion between the two students. Lily sat down looking at the board or the table making sure she didn't look at the blonde besides her. The silence between the two students was choking until the seventh year Slytherin spoke in his usually haughty tones to the Gryffindor.

"Are you going to ignore me all class? Or will you actually do the work he explained, before you got here" His breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered in her ear. Though she was not looking at him she knew him to be smirking, that insufferable one that seemed to be a constant look on his face. She turned around to bite back a response her red hair flying around her.

"Listen here Malfoy. I am not happy about this, as I'm sure you are not. I mean, why would you want to lose your time with a little mudblood like me right? So let's get this over with. I need this grade as much as you do, so let's do our work. We don't like each other and we don't need to do. Let's do this all so we don't need to see more of each other outside of class" She said coldly before looking away missing the hurt look that flashed in the boy's eyes before they turned cold again.

"Of course Potter. I have much better things to do than spending time with people like you" He shot back. He pushed his notes to her and started explaining what was said before she came in. And though the rest of the class was spent much like that, insulting the other and glaring wars, no one could say the pairing didn't work. By the end of the class they were the most advanced group having done much of their work for the week unlike the other groups who hadn't even accomplished what was to be done for the day.

The second the class ended Lily left almost running to go to her Herbology class. The second she entered the room she went directly to the Ravenclaw table where a blonde girl was already studying, even though the teacher wasn't here. She plopped down besides her, burying her head in her hands grumbling nonsense.

"Well, I guess the first class went well" Came the cherry tone of her cousin who put a hand on her back. "Should i try to guess what happened or will you stop grumbling and give me the story, before I have to go and talk to.. Rose" Lily never knew why the two Ravenclaw girls didn't get along, they were both smart, beautiful, and well... related.

"Do I have to? I quite enjoy grumbling" Lily said lifting her head to look at her favorite cousin Dominique. The one eighth Veela was beautiful. All blonde hair that teached her ribs, soft green eyes that seemed to always be buried in a book, flawless porcelain skin and a figure to die for. Sadly she seemed to be more interested in the latest book that was released than boys. Much to the amusement of most of their family. "It was a bad class. A very bad class"

"Well, by that I think two things. Either you got something wrong, and knowing you like I do, i'm sure you didn't" She said with a pointed look, before she became sad. "Or, he paired you up with.. Malfoy" She finished, disgust clear on her tone.

"You got that right" Lily grumbled as Professor Neville entered. The rest of the class Dominique tried to get her to speak, but Lily pointedly ignored her and took notes of the class she already knew. Before Neville finished dismissing the class Lily was running again, but this time not for lunch that was her next period but for her room. She opened the door to the dorm that was thankfully empty and ran to her bed and started rummaging through her things before finding the item she needed.

For the next hour or so, Lily enjoyed the empty pitch. She practiced catching the snitch like it was a night before the game instead of the first day of class. Lily wasn't very good at talking about things, she could tell you every single detail about any potion you enquired but feelings were not something she knew how to do. So she flied. Her red hair falling around her as she let go of everything that held her in.

* * *

The following days were much like this. She would go to class, try to understand the subjects that she missed due to the jump, grumble to Dom, and before the blonde could get her to talk about what was going on and what had happened she would run and spend a few hours on the pitch. Albus who had been made Quidditch captain this year couldn't complain. His seeker who had always been very good, Lily's record even beat their dad's was better than ever. She flied like there was no tomorrow, and sometimes a bit recklessly following the snitch to the ground too closely, instead of allowing it to even out before trying to catch it. And of course fight with Malfoy. The tension is the table was almost palpable, even Slughorn had stopped trying to go near their table after Scorpius got so mad at her he ended up breaking a vial filled with fish eyes. They spent the rest of the class gathering the slimy boys around, instead of working. It took a lot longer since they refused to work together to catch them, preferring to do it by themselves.

They worked on the project, argued before parting ways, but as the second week of work neared it's end, the professor decided he would like a 3 foot essay about what work they were doing. And that means that they would have to work outside of the classroom, something neither was very excited about.

"All right Potter. See you on the library at nine o clock, I have quidditch practive before so I can't meet any sooner. Don't be late" Warned the blonde before leaving their table, one of his Slytherin groupies following him already. As she collected her stuff she felt a hand on her arm, expecting it to be Malfoy, she shot icily. "I got it. Nine 'o clock, stop annoying me Malfoy"

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not Mafoy" Came the smooth tones of another boy. Lily turned around to see deep green eyes staring at her. "Hi, I'm Adrian Pucey, Adrian Pucey the second.. Is this nine 'o clock thing a date? Because well Hogsmeade is in two weeks and maybe you would like to.. Come with me?" Lily had to stop herself from gaping. Adrian Pucey was definetly one of the hottest Slytherins in school. He was also scratching his head as he looked at her between his lashes.

"Hmm. No.. I have to study with him.. I would love to go with you" She said smiling. A grin appeared on the boy's face as he took her hand and kissed it, making the redhead blush slightly.

"I will see you around than Miss Potter" He said before walking away. A giggle escaped the fifteen year old lips as she looked at his retracting back.

* * *

**Yes. I got her a date. Yes. It's not Scorpius. Have I mentioned I have evil tendencies? So this chapter is twice as long as the previous one, so please be proud of me. I will try to get them gradually longer as the story gets longer. But for now this is all I have**


End file.
